ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hob Anagarak
Hob AnagarakJim Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:54-2:58). Time Life Entertainment. Jim says: "Just ask your college buddy, Egon, if he's ever heard of Hob Anagarak." (also known as The Hob and The First Demon)Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:03-3:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Where did you find out about the Hob? That legend is the rarest of the rare."Jim Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:00-13:03). Time Life Entertainment. Jim says: "The one the Eskimos call, 'the First Demon'." is large saber toothed demon that was found frozen in Alaska by Jim Venkman. He was frozen to render its powers inert. If the creature were thawed out of his ice prison, he would grow to massive size and attack humanity once more. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters The Inuit people believed the gods made the Earth before human beings and when it was still barren, they placed a great demon, Hob Anagarak, to rule over it. Hob Anagarak is a recruiter who enslaved other demons and spirits to its will. When it was imprisoned, it was in the process of building an army to lay waste to the world. When humans came, Hob attacked them. They defeated Hob with magic by sealing it in a block of black ice and sank him to the sea bottom. With the fire demon gone, the heat went out of the land and the snow started and the world became cold. The Ice Age essentially started.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:01-4:10). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Inuit peoples believed that the gods made Earth before human beings. And while it was still barren, they placed a great demon, Hob Anagarak, to rule over it."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:12-4:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "When the humans came, Hob attacked them. They defeated Hob, sealed him in a block of black ice and sank him to the sea bottom. With the fire demon gone, the heat went out of the land, the snow started and the north became cold."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:26-4:27). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The Ice Age."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:34-17:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He was a recruiter. He enslaved other demons and spirits to his will. When he was imprisoned, he was in the process of building an army to lay waste to the world. All he needs are ghosts." Hob Anagarak's name slowly disappeared into obscurity and was the rarest of the rare of legends. In the 1980s, Jim Venkman found Hob in Laganuki, Alaska. The black ice was heaved up by glacier activity. He wanted the Ghostbusters to free Hob, trap it, and help him put it on exhibit. The Ghostbusters refused and said it was too dangerous and needed to neutronize it with full streams. Jim fooled the team with a decoy and secretly transported the real slab of black ice to New York. After securing the aid of Dr. Bassingame and his special Containment Fence, designed to specifically keep Hob docile. Jim managed to get a show at the Madison Square Garden and billed Hob as "The 8th Wonder of the World." Bassingame used an ancient book of spells to free Hob from the black ice. It expanded to 30 feet, more than everyone's expectations, broke free of the containment fence and destroyed decorative Inuit totems.Dr. Bassingame (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:54-2:58). Time Life Entertainment. Bassingame says: "You didn't tell me it was 30 feet tall!" Hob then made its way to Central Park. The Ghostbusters were unable to capture it, even at full stream maximum drain. They had to bind it again. After conducting research, they realized Hob was headed straight for the Containment Unit to free all inside and enslave them to its will. Luckily, an ancient Eskimo ritual for binding a spirit was found and used to defeat Hob Anagarak. It required six men and a woman, an Inuit minion.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:59-18:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's the ancient Eskimo ceremony for binding a spirit. It calls for six men and a woman, a sort of Inuit minion." Among them, there must be a sorcerer and a trickster.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:35-18:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "One of the men must be the sorcerer who released the demon."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:40-18:42). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And one must be the trickster." Jim Venkman and Bassingame filled those roles. Janine Melnitz agreed to fill the role of the required woman in exchange for privileged information about Egon. The spell worked and after the Ghostbusters fired their streams, Hob was imprisoned in another block of black ice. The team paid fines dealt to Jim and sent him home to Iowa. However, he took a bus to Hollywood with a plan to sell the rights to a movie. Secondary Canon Insight Editions The Ice Age was began after the fire god Hob Anagarak was defeated by its rivals and imprisoned within a chunk of obsidian.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.73). Paragraph reads: "The lore of an obscure tribe of the Inuit people states that the Ice Age was caused when the fire god Hob Anagarak was defeated by his rivals, who imprisoned him within a chunk of obsidian." An obscure tribe of the Inuit people recorded the lore. Some members considered Hob's connection to fire to be holy and purifying. These individuals watched over the dormant Hob and prayed for its return to cleanse the world of its evils. The majority of the tribe disagreed and believed it to be destructive to the point it would consume every living being. The obsidian ended up at remote Alaskan village located above the Arctic Circle. The Ghostbusters went on an investigative trip to Alaska to study the obsidian. Despite the environmental conditions, the obsidian was warm to the the touch.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.73). Paragraph reads: "The stone that held the entity was located in a remote Alaskan village and was warm to the touch---despite being located above the Arctic Circle." As a precautionary measure, a P.K.E. Meter with remote transmission capability was left behind to monitor for any increased activity.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.73). Paragraph reads: "Its P.K.E. reading was well within range of a dormant entity, but in the interests of safety, we left behind a P.K.E. meter with remote transmission capability to give us some forewarning should the entity begin to stir." Powers Hob Anagarak has the ability to breathe and control fire, has incredible strength, and can teleport away from danger. It was said Hob Anagarak could have reduced whole cities to charcoal.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:44-8:49). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Sir, if Hob Anagarak ever got loose, he could have reduced whole cities to charcoal." He also has the power to enslave demons and spirits to his will. Even while in the black ice, Hob can induce strong plasmoetheric activity in a wide range and cause objects to be temporarily animated.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:01-8:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm getting plasmo-etheric activity." It made kitchen utensils and a mounted moose move in the Ghostbusters' cabin. Classification Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters After Egon Spengler's P.K.E. Meter shorts out from reading Hob, while in black ice, he states that Hob Anagarak is at least a Class 7 and readings were off the scale.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:56-6:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This thing rates at least a Class 7."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:25-7:26). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The P.K.E. readings went off the scale!" Since Hob was sealed at the time of the P.K.E. scan, it is most likely the true classification is much higher. Hob was also stated by Egon to be a recruiter. Secondary Canon Insight Editions Hob Anagarak is a Class 7 fire deity.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.73). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. FIRE DEITY." Trivia *On page ten of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Hob Anagarak is referenced on an ad and the black ice block can be seen. *On page two of Ghostbusters Issue #14, Hob makes a non-canon cameo as to the right of Ray's Spirit Guide in its black ice block prison. *Hob Anagarak makes a cameo on a special sketch cover of Ghostbusters #9 *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, Hob Anagarak makes a non-canon cameo as one of the forms of Gozer. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Hob makes a non-canon cameo right of Gareth Dibello. Appearances Primary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Cold Cash and Hot Water" **In the second Introduction title sequence to The Real Ghostbusters, Hob is one of the group of entities at the end. However, he has white fur and yellow skin, with a pink tongue. Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Page 63 ****Page 72-73 References Gallery Collages BlackIceinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon HobAnagarak07.jpg|Black ice removed Image:HobAnagarak02.png| Image:HobAnagarak03.png| HobAnagarak08.jpg HobAnagarak10.jpg HobAnagarak11.jpg HobAnagarak12.jpg HobAnagarak13.jpg HobAnagarak14.jpg HobAnagarak09.jpg Image:HobAnagarak04.png| Image:HobAnagarak05.png| ColdCashAndHotWater31.jpg 052-19.png Image:HobAnagarak06.png| Image:HobAnagarakrgbintro2.png|As seen in second RGB Intro Secondary Canon CharlieVenkmanIDW3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 HobAnagarakIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBSchoeningCameos.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 HobAnagarakIDWV2Issue19-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19. HobAnagarakIDWV2Issue19-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #19 GarethDibelloHobAnagarakKillerwattGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover HobAnagarakInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 63 of Tobin's Spirit Guide HobAnagarakInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 72-73 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:Deity Category:IE:TSG Characters